Unexpected Saviour
by acciotomfelton-94
Summary: Rated M just in case   When stress becomes too much, Hermione Granger turns to the least expected person for comfort. What will she find there? Warmth, love, things she's never experienced before? Or will it be more pain and tears for the young witch?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, please" Ron sighed, stepping slowly towards her.

"No, Ronald that was your last chance. You blew it, just like the rest of them. I'm out, done." Hermione replied, tears flowing freely down her flustered cheeks.

"Hermione please, I didn't mean to! I swear!" he pleaded, getting a little desperate now.

Who thought, Ronald Bilius Weasley, would cheat on his childhood sweetheart, Hermione Jean Granger? She certainly didn't - especially for the third time.

"What happened then Ron? She came onto you? Like the last two times? Funny that, seeing as you had her up against the wall!" Hermione screamed now, backing towards the kitchen of the Burrow. It was a good thing everyone was out really, she didn't want the embarrassment of everyone watching on.

Hermione had finished her day at the Ministry early when she decided to surprise Ron with a reservation at their favourite restaurant for the evening. Except, she was the one in for a surprise when she arrived at their little flat to find Ron pinning Lavender up against the living room wall. She had apparated to Burrow in hope to have some peace to think over what she had just witnessed, but was interrupted when Ron apparated back too and immediately tried to apologise.

"I- I don't know Hermione. I'm sorry though, I really am!" Ron tried, taking a step forward again.

"No, Ron. I told you, you had one more chance, you ruined it, and I'd be a fool to take you back again. You can go back to the flat and pack your stuff up. I want you out by tomorrow morning." Hermione sighed, turning towards the kitchen door and striding out into the yard.

She would come back tomorrow to see the Weasley's and explain what had happened, as she knew Ron would just mope about without saying a word. It was a shame really, she enjoyed spending time with the family, but she felt it would be too awkward to be around now she and Ron were no longer together. Somehow she knew it wouldn't last, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Not really.

However, at the moment she needed to have a glass of Firewhiskey to dampen the anger building through her body. As she reached the edge of the Weasley's yard, she thought firmly of the Leaky Cauldron and apparated without a second glance.

"Hey Tom," she smiled as she greeted the old bar man. "A glass of Firewhiskey please, I'll be at the back" she said, as she made her way to the booths at the back of the pub. She didn't need anyone interrupting as she thought about her relationship with Ron. What had she done so bad, that he had to cheat on her three times?

When Tom bought her drink over, she began sipping away slowly as she thought back to her years at Hogwarts. She and Ron were always bickering, teasing each other, helping each other, but there was never that 'spark' that all the girls always spoke about. She had originally got with Ron because that's what everybody expected to happen. She had grown to love him, but there was never any excitement. He wasn't an awful boyfriend, but he never took her out for meals, never bought her flowers. It was just the same as being friends, except they said 'I love you' and kissed occasionally.

As she finished her drink, she made her way over to bar and took a seat, asking for another Firewhiskey to be sent her way. She knew drinking never solved anything, but as she drank more and more, the anger slowly started to subside. She started to feel floaty and calm, which is exactly the affect she'd been looking for.

Before she knew it, Hermione was struggling to stay seated as the room span violently around her. As blackness started to envelope her, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her, pulling her into their owner's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:_ I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've been down at my Grandparents for a few weeks and unfortunately they don't have internet connection! Hope you enjoy! x_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to the sound of footsteps and quiet mumbling. As she sat up, she tried to recall what exactly happened the night before and how she ended up in someone's bed, let alone house. Instead of memories of the previous evening, a pounding headache greeted her, pulling a tired groan from her parched lips. Before she managed to swing legs over the edge of the bed, the door to the bedroom slowly opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.<p>

Hermione could do nothing but stare at the young man. She had not seen him since the end of the war, since Voldemort had finally gone down, for the last time.

"Why... am I in your house?" she asked, carefully lifting the covers to check she was still wearing clothes. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that no clothing had been removed. When she looked up, she was met by an odd sight. Draco Malfoy was shifting his weight between each foot, almost as if he was nervous.

"Well... I saw you in the pub last night..." he started, his voice shaking slightly – proving Hermione right, that he was in fact nervous. "I saw you'd had quite a few drinks before sitting at the bar, and you must have had quite a lot more before falling backwards. Nobody else seemed to be paying much attention, so I caught you before you hit the floor, and bought you back here" Malfoy rushed.

"Oh..." Hermione said, as she turned to hang her feet over the edge of the bed, hanging her head in embarrassment as she realised Malfoy watched her while she was in such a state. "You hate me though, so why did you help?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked up at him.

Draco sighed, walking further into the room, closing the door behind him. "That was at school, before the way. My father pushed me around a lot. I hate to admit it, but I was scared of what he would do to me if I didn't obey him. I never believed in that filth. Now the war is over, I can – hopefully – start a clean slate and be a new person" Draco explained, sitting on a chair against the far wall.

Hermione could only stare at the man. Was he playing a prank on her? He couldn't be serious... could he?

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" she asked sceptically.

The blonde sighed as he raked his pale fingers through his hair. "This is going to be so much more difficult than I thought" he said, standing up from the chair as he started to pace in front of the door.

Hermione just watched as he paced, looking troubled and deep in thought.

"How can I prove to you I'm not who I was at Hogwarts? That I'm a completely different person?" he asked, turning to the bushy haired witch.

"Well, show me your arm to start with" Hermione said, shifting slightly at the thought of Malfoy being a changed person.

Draco walked towards her slowly watching her as he did so. He sat next to her on the bed as he lifted his sleeve up to his elbow.

Hermione gasped as she saw the bare skin of Malfoy's arm facing her. She gently brushed her fingertips over his forearm, where the Dark Mark should have been.

"They never had enough time to give me the mark. I've always been clean" he said, as he watched her fingers trailing over his skin.

"What do you plan on doing now?" She asked him, putting her hands back in her lap.

"Well, I'd like to train to be an auror, but convincing the ministry I'm not on the bad side isn't going to be easy" Draco answered, slowly pulling the sleeve of his black shirt back over his elbow.

"You could always visit the Minister, tell him what you've told me, and see what he says? He might not be convinced straight away, but there's no harm in trying" Hermione suggested, getting out of the bed and stretching out her legs.

"You think he'd even listen before chucking me out the door?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Hermione looked down at him before answering, "Like I said, there's no harm in trying. He can't put you in Azkaban for trying to be a good person can he?"

"I guess... I'll probably go and see him later then. Do you want anything?" Draco asked, also rising from the bed.

"Thanks, but I should be getting off. I have to make sure Ron's packed all his stuff. You know what he's like" Hermione gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah," Draco laughed, remembering Weasley's unorganized traits at Hogwarts. "Wait, what do you mean packed? Where's he going without you?" Draco asked, frowning slightly. Weasley never left Granger's side since the end of the war.

Hermione sighed, as she fiddled with her fingers. "Well, you know I may have got a little drunk last night?" Hermione asked, earning a nod from Draco. "Well, I caught Ronald cheating me for the third and final time yesterday, so I've kicked him out" Hermione explained, looking down at her feet.

Draco placed two fingers under Hermione's chin and gently lifted her face to look at him. "He's not worth the trouble. I may have teased you for years at Hogwarts, but you're a beautiful, outstanding witch Hermione, and if Ron can cheat on you three times, than you most certainly deserve better" Draco said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes as he did so.

"Um, thanks" Hermione chuckled, going a bright shade of red. "Well, I best be off. Thank you for catching me last night, and looking after me" Hermione said, offering a small smile as he headed for the door.

"It's honestly not a problem. Here," he said, opening the door before Hermione reached it. "Let me show you to the fireplace" he directed her down the stairs, to the living room where a grand fireplace stood.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Hermione gasped as she set eyes on the fireplace.

The marble fireplace stood out from the rest of the modern looking room. The mantelpiece was covered in photo frames filled with photos of a woman that looked eerily like Draco.

"Well, thank you for having me. Good luck with the Minister, I'm sure you'll be fine" Hermione said, stepping towards the fireplace.

She grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the mantel, and shouted her home address. Before she was sucked into the fire, she saw Draco give her a sad smile and walk away.

Seconds later she walked out of the fireplace in her bedroom, to see Ron had indeed packed and taken all his stuff. Hermione sighed as she removed her shoes and fell back onto her king sized bed. What was going to happen now she was no longer with Ron? And what had gotten into Draco when he'd found about her and Ron?

* * *

><p>AN: _I just want to say, if the characters aren't very realistic, I apologise! The credit goes to Jo, but this is how I interpret them! Also, Draco is going to be very different in this story, but that's just how I wanted him to be, personally. Hope you enjoy x_


End file.
